The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in computing, networking and related technologies have led to proliferation in the availability of content, and the manners in which the content is consumed. Today, myriad content may be made available from various sources of content, including but not limited to fixed medium (e.g., Digital Versatile Disk (DVD)), broadcast, cable operators, satellite channels, Internet, and so forth. Users may consume content with a television set, a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet, a smartphone, or other devices of the like.
Video may be viewed in a variety of formats and/or with different video settings. Because of this, different pieces of video content may be made from an original source. However, these different pieces of video content may exhibit differences in video quality and/or may exhibit errors or dropped frames.